


so hot you're hurting my feelings

by andromaida



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, cal helps u learn how to fight and also does some training on his own, im just very enamored sorry friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromaida/pseuds/andromaida
Summary: You really hated it. Stupid Jedi with his stupid, goofy grin and stupidly cute freckles peppering his face. He was just too hot for his own good, and it made it very difficult to focus when he was near.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Original Female Character(s), Cal Kestis/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	so hot you're hurting my feelings

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set as if the reader is a character who Cal knew on Bracca that escaped with him. Maybe you're a scrapper or maybe not, up to your imagination!
> 
> Title is taken from the song "So Hot You're Hurting My Feelings" by Caroline Polachek.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! I definitely have a crush on Cal and want more content of him so here's my contribution to the fandom, haha.

You really hated it. Stupid Jedi with his stupid, goofy grin and stupidly cute freckles peppering his face. He was just too hot for his own good, and it made it very difficult to focus when he was near. This made it exceptionally problematic when he was trying to teach you how to defend yourself with a staff you’d found on Zeffo. You weren’t sure when you’d started getting so flustered by it, but you did know that he just always got so close, so close you were uncomfortably aware of each time his chest brushed against your back, and how you could feel his breath on your neck as he stood and guided your hands in specific motions. It was the best way to learn, he had said. Sure. But it made it really, really hard to focus on the task at hand.

“You’re getting better!” Cal said brightly, putting a hand on your shoulder. While you hadn’t had the chance (nor would you probably be permitted, can’t go dying on the rest of your crew) to test it on a real enemy, it was true, you had improved on your stance, on your fluidity of motion, and overall technique.

“Thanks, Cal.” You replied, looking back to face him. “And thanks for helping me with this kind of stuff.”

“Any time, (Y/N).”

++++++++++++++++++

While you had done enough for the day, Cal was determined to keep training, never satisfied until he’d worn himself out to exhaustion. Bogano provided a rare respite from the looming danger of the Empire, and you knew he was relieved to have somewhere to spend time honing his skills. You knew it tired him out though, you could see how he walked the days after these training sessions, a slight limp and awkward walk giving away his tired muscles. He’d never admit it though, he was too proud.

You walked over to a small grassy spot where the rock face protruded slightly from the ground, making a perfect place to sit and watch. It was entertaining to watch Cal practice, he was graceful, agile, and fought with an intensity that you admired. You wondered what he’d been through, knowing not much more than what you learned during your time together on Bracca. Finding out he was a Jedi when the Inquisitors came searching was quite a shock.

Cal swung his blade in the air, making harsh, quick motions that you were very glad you would never be on the receiving end of. While the Empire wasn’t an enemy you relished having either, you had become very aware of why they had wanted to intensely to eradicate all the Jedi. They were lethal.

You watched as he continued to practice his motions, lightsaber glowing and humming with each slash and thrust he made. He was breathing a bit more rapidly now, cheeks flushed and eyes narrowed in focus. You caught yourself staring, but thankfully looked away before he seemed to notice.

++++++++++++++++++

Cal continued on like this for some time, and the sun began to set. The sky looked like it was on fire, and you admired his silhouette against the burning orange in the distance. He turned to face you, looking out of breath and tired. He was again, way too hot for his own good and you felt your heartbeat quicken.

“(Y/N) I think I’m done for today.” He said, stretching out his arms. “By the way, I think you’re making good progress, and I’m sure you’ll pick up techniques more quickly with how you seem to enjoy watching me practice.”

You felt your cheeks start to turn red. You really thought you had made your admiration pretty discreet, but maybe not. “Yeah… That’ll definitely help, I’ll have to keep doing it.” You averted your eyes from his gaze, hoping he hadn’t noticed you staring, and was just making casual conversation.

“You know, if you ever want to join in, I’m happy to practice sparring with you. I’m sure it would be beneficial for both of us to have a training partner.”

You couldn’t help but smile when he continued prattling on about how it was so helpful when he was a young Padawan to watch Jaro Tapal spar, that he felt like observing proper technique was the most vital step to mastery. That and repetition, once you had gotten it down. He was passionate about this, and you loved seeing how he was a completely different person than the quiet, timid boy you’d met on Bracca five years ago. You found yourself staring again, you just couldn’t help it when his eyes lit up like this.

“(Y/N)?” Cal had definitely noticed this time.

You blinked, noticing he had moved even closer towards you than he realized. He didn’t really seem to have much concept of personal space most of the time. You didn’t really mind most of the time.

“Are you okay? You’ve seemed really spaced out today.” He looked worried, and you felt your cheeks redden, for what felt like the fifth time today. Or maybe it was just a perpetual blush that had never ended. It kind of felt like the latter.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to not pay attention to what you were saying, I was just thinking. I’d definitely appreciate getting to practice with you.”

“You look really red, are you feeling okay?” He continued to pry, seemingly ignoring your reply, now focused on getting to the bottom of your distracted state. He reached a hand out to feel your forehead, then moved his hand to your cheeks, checking to see if they felt warm.

“Cal, you’re kinda making it worse.” You mumbled, face burning as he looked on with concern.

He stepped back, looking even more worried than before. “I’m really sorry (Y/N)!” His concern now turned to confusion as he tilted his head to the side. “I didn’t mean to do anything to upset you.”

“I know Cal, it’s okay. You’re very sweet to worry about me.”

The two of you stood awkwardly, facing each other. The setting sun casting light across both of you, making it difficult to see properly, but you could see a slight blush on his cheeks starting to form. Maybe he had caught on at last.

You broke the silence quickly. “We should probably head back to the ship, don’t want Cere and Greez to think we were killed by some bog rats.”

“If they thought we could be killed by bog rats, I’d be insulted.” Cal quipped back.

You rolled your eyes. “Okay, well let’s not make them worry about the abundance of possibilities for why we could be missing, even if death by bog rats is not on the list.”

He laughed, and picked up his belongings, then stood to wait for you to gather yours. This boy was truly going to be the end of you, and you couldn’t even do anything about it.

++++++++++++++++++

As the two of you walked back to the ship, Cal spoke up suddenly. “You know, (Y/N), I think we’re a good training pair.”

“Why’s that?” you asked.

“Well, learning to fight with distractions around is good practice. Having you around makes it kind of hard to focus. And it seems like you have the same problem.” He stared straight ahead as he spoke, but you could tell his face was as red as his hair.

“Took you long enough to notice.” You knew you were equally red in the face, so you chose not to tease him. “You’re pretty dense, Cal.”

You both laughed. Training with him was definitely going to continue to be, as he had put it, distracting. Maybe he was right though, it was good practice. And at least you now knew he found you equally distracting. Stupid, hot Jedi he might be, but you’d forgive him for that. He seemed to have worked his way into your heart and you had a feeling he was there to stay.


End file.
